The provision of a readily visible size indicator on a garment hanger is now accepted by retailers as a desirable addition to a garment hanger. The most widely accepted indicators have been manufacturered by the applicant under Australian Patent Nos. 509042 (AU-B 42320/78) and 522614 (AU-B 55988/80). While the indicator disclosed in Patent No. 509042 in particular has been well received by retailers, the desire of some retailers to reduce to a minimum the costs of hangers and indicators has meant that other manufacturers have developed less aesthetically pleasing alternatives to the indicator of this patent. In addition, differences in attitude, particularly in overseas markets, have indicated that the "cap" indicator of Patent No. 509042 may be regarded by some as being too bulky and dominant in the overall view of the hanger and the garments supported thereon. Furthermore, since the hook of the hanger must be specially formed to accept this indicator, its use without the indicator may be regarded by some as aesthetically or commercially unacceptable.